Embodiments of the present invention are directed to kits and methods for the detection of toxins produced by cyanobacteria. Cyanobacteria are commonly found in surface fresh water. Toxic cyanobacteria blooms are problems where such blooms may cause toxins to be released in water supplies. The major cyanobacterial toxins comprise cyclic peptides, alkaloids and lipopolysaccharides.
By way of example, without limitation, the major cyclic peptides comprising cyanobacterial toxins are nodulin, microcystin-LR, microcystin RR, and microcystin YR. The formula for nodulin is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin LR is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin RR is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin YR is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin LA is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin LY is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin LW is set forth below:

The formula for microcystin LF is set forth below:

The alkaloid cyanobacterial toxins comprise, by way of example, without limitation, anaroxins and saxitoxins. Anaroxins comprise, by way of example, without limitation, anatoxin a, anatoxin a(S), homoanatoxin-a, cylindrospermopsin.
The formula for anatoxin a is set forth below:

The formula for cylindrospermopsin is set forth below:

The cyanobacterial lipopolysaccharides toxins are not as well characterized and appear to be less toxic than the cyclic peptides, alkaloids.
This paper will use the term “analyte” to denote a compound which one desires to determine the presence of absence of.
This paper will use the term “sample” to mean a material which one desires to test for the presence or absence of ergot alkaloids. The sample may be obtained as tissues or fluids from animals or plants. For example, without limitation, the sample may comprise leaves, seeds or other plant tissues or blood, urine, saliva or tissues obtained from animal sources.
An “extract” is a solution obtained by subjecting a sample to a solvent such that one or more compounds held in the sample are dissolved in the solution.
An “aliquot” is used to denote a subpart or fraction of a sample.
Chromatography is a method of separating compounds in a solution. Chromatography can be performed in different devices. This paper will use the term “cartridge” to refer to low pressure devices comprising a column and/or funnel in which a solid phase is placed. The sample is applied to the solid phase and passes through under low pressure or gravity. These devices are typically used to prepare a sample by removing particulates and concentrating desired compounds.
For the purpose of this paper, the term “column” will be used in the sense of a high pressure device in which solutions are forced through a solid phase matrix under pressure. The solid phase can be particulate or a porous monolith.
Mass spectrometry is used to determine the mass to charge ratio of ions formed by compounds. Mass spectrometers are used to form fragments of larger molecules and such fragments and complete ions are used to identify such compounds.
Standards are solutions with known amounts of compounds which solutions are used to compare data to data derived from non-standard samples. Standards can use compounds with labels comprising heavy isotopes which allow the operator of the mass spectrometer to differentiate between the standard and the analyte.
Interest in reliable and fast analysis of cyanobacterial toxins is needed to monitor water supplies, protect public health and fisheries. Prior to the present invention, the methods used to detect cyanobacterial toxins were not specific or sensitive to analyze for these compounds in the environment. Prior to the present invention, the methods were time consuming and labor intensive.